Ben walked his dog for a total of $55$ miles over the past $11$ days, and he walked the same amount each day. How many miles did Ben walk his dog each day?
Solution: The number of miles walked each day is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of days that Ben went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $55\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ days}$ $55\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ days} = 5 \text{ miles per day}$ Ben walked $5$ miles each day.